Hier to the Mantle
by Feargon-LP
Summary: A single moment can change everything... A child's imagination knows no bounds... The cosmos should prepare... The Mantle will stand again...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

**Heir to the Mantle**

**Summary:**** A single moment can change everything. A child's imagination has no bounds. The cosmos should prepare... The Mantle will stand again...**

* * *

Chapter One

First, there were four Great Races. The Nox, pacifists and healers to the weak, a true representation of good. The Asgard, protectors of the young and builders of greatness, named as the Gods. The Furling, keepers of knowledge and teachers to the curious. Last, the Alterrans, referred to as the Ancients by lesser races and the most powerful of all. They were the explorers of the cosmos, the enlightened race. The Alliance of The Great Races was unbeatable to all.

Under the guidance of the Alliance, the Milky Way Galaxy, also known as Avalona, prospered into a peaceful and united community. Eventually the Asgard, suffering from genetic degradation as a result of their continuous cloning, left the Milky Way for their original home in the Ida Galaxy, Othala. With the loss of their Gods, many lesser species began to look toward other religions, slowly starting the rise of the Goa'uld.

Several hundred years after the leaving of the Asgard, the Furlings began to isolate themselves from the rest of the Universe, until eventually they just disappeared, leaving the Nox and the Ancients to watch over the Milky Way.

Residing mainly on the planet Terra, also called Earth, the great Alterrans began to suffer from a plague which spread across their worlds. All of their efforts to halt its progression resulted in failure. Billions died across the galaxy with no hope for survival. After several decades the Ancients realized that their efforts to survive in the Milky Way were futile. The plague had wiped out almost all of the Alterran population, leaving only the great city of Atlantis on Terra. Leaving the Milky Way was the only hope for the Alterrans. The great race severed communication with all other species as they prepared to leave. When the city left Terra all that would be left would be the newly evolved Humans, who watched in awe as a golden dome covered the giant city, steam rising from the ocean surface as the snowflake shaped ship began to take flight. Blue lights surrounded the city as it reached orbit before, with a sudden jolt, the great city sped to hyperspace, carrying with it the last of the Avalona Alterrans.

At last, only the Nox remained. With no one to heal or to speak to, the Nox cloaked their giant city on their home world, leaving the Milky Way Galaxy without the Alliances assistance.

* * *

Having left Avalona for the Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis sped through the seemingly infinite vortex of hyperspace. From the data that had been collected through the use of an inter-galactic Stargate, the Alterrans were certain there was no form of intelligent life within the galaxy that would be their new home. This inspired them to continue with what they had started in the Milky Way - the seeding of sentient life on habitable planets.

After many days of travel through hyperspace, the large city ship spat out of the vortex that appeared above a beautiful planet. The planet was reasonably the same size as Terra, yet the landscape was anything but. Almost 80% of the surface was covered in a clear, crystal blue ocean, several species of marine life swimming through its depths. The remaining 20% was a mainland made up of a cluster of glowing green forests, the trees peeking to the clouds. Near the lands edge, large, diamond beaches were bathed by both the water and the warm sun. To the Ancients this new world was perfect. However, a perfect world needed a perfect name. After much debate the new home world was called Lantea.

Over the next many centuries, with Atlantis sitting calmly on the ocean's surface, the Ancients started to plant Human life onto all habitable planets they found along with the new models of the Stargates while keeping several worlds for their own colonies.

Atlantis remained as the only city on Lantea yet on another world on the outskirts of Pegasus, named Athos, a second city was build, however unlike Atlantis, the new city, Novus was not designed as a city ship, instead being built into a cliff face. A control tower similar to the one in Atlantis sat atop a cliff with three slightly smaller but wider towers in front of it built directly into the rock. Around the three towers a large metal fortress like wall was built with many other structures being built within it, each varying in design. When completed, Novus became home to several million Alterrans and while it was not a capital like Atlantis was, Novus became a key factor in the Alterran community.

Eventually Human life began to spread across the galaxy, referring to the Alterrans as their ancestors. They worshipped the Ancestors as a child would a parent while the Alterrans watched over the Humans like their children.

Over this time a complete city ship was constructed, this one named Borealis. This new city, instead of sitting on an ocean surface sat on the empty ground of a forest planet which was designated as Boreles.

With their numbers and technological powers continuing to grow, the Ancients continued to seed Human life as they did in the Milky Way. Pegasus began to prosper like the Milky Way had until one day, despite their great power and wisdom, the Ancients made a careless mistake. They seeded Human life on a planet that was infested with a species of bugs called Iratus Bugs. For the first several years the bugs left the human population alone, feeding off animal life until a single Human female, in her early twenties, accidentally found a nest. As she wandered in, the largest of the bugs, the Queen, jumped at her, injecting its pincers into her neck. What truly happened is still a mystery yet the results are very well-known. Instead of the Queen killing the girl, the bugs DNA was transferred to her, creating the creature that would bring the downfall to Pegasus. The girls skin grew yellow, her eyes formed slits, her teeth forming fangs with metal appendages growing from her fingers. However the worst change came from her hand. A hole had formed the centre of her palm, looking like a suction cup. Almost overnight the girl's morals began to change while the rest of the bugs began to feed off of the other Humans.

For centuries the Ancients remained unaware of this development until the first attack was launched. A thriving Human colony had been completely wiped out yet there were no bodies and no carnage. The people were simply culled. Culled by the horrific Hive Ships. Humanity had become the abominations food source. The Ancients had become enemies of the Wraith.

Over the course of a hundred years the Wraith spread out across the Pegasus Galaxy, culling Human worlds as they went. The first Alterran settlement to fall was Borealis, the city's small shield being unable to hold against the Wraiths continued assault. The next to fall was Novus, the large city not being designed to fight for itself. No survivors were taken, the city was simply levelled.

In an attempt to create a weapon the Alterrans developed micro sized robots which formed into Humanoid bodies. These beings, the Asurans, were programmed with an aggression code that surpassed even the Wraith. The Asurans begged the Ancients to remove the aggression from their base code yet the Ancients did not listen, they just continued their experiments. When the Ancients did not see the weapon they had hoped to create, they destroyed the Asurans who had begun to thrive into their own society.

Nearing the final days of the war, Atlantis was all that remained. The great city had been sunk to the ocean's surface, the powerful shield holding back the Wraith blasts. For many years the siege continued. The Alterrans sent wave after wave of weapons against the Wraith yet no matter how many ships they shot down, more kept coming. They could win almost every battle yet they saw no way to win the war. Thus the decision was made. Atlantis was to be evacuated. Using the Stargate, the Ancients abandoned the city to the bottom of the ocean floor, the Wraith having left to celebrate their victory by culling Human worlds.

The last of the Alterrans lived their lives out on Terra, now named Earth. Many eventually ascended to a higher plane of existence while a select three stayed behind. These three were Morgan Le Fay, Moros/Mrydin Emmyrs and Janus who later became Arthur Pendragon. These three people helped a certain few Humans control a power that obtained the name magic. Their students, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Syltherin opened a school to help the next generation learn how to control their gifts. Hogwarts. After many years the last remaining Alterrans died, leaving the mortal realm in the hopes that one day, the city of Atlantis and the Mantle of the Alterrans would rise again...

* * *

In his bedroom in No. 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter jolted awake with a gasp, his normally emerald irises now swirling with sapphire light...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry stumbled down the stairs early in the morning, trying to keep as quiet as possible as to not wake his relatives. His head felt as if it were about to burst, files of data filtering through his brain. It hurt like hell. His gut was retching at some of the images he had seen in his sleep, many of them being the last moments of Alterrans who were fed on by the Wrath. He not only saw what happened through persons eyes, he felt it as well.

Reaching the kitchen door, Harry pushed it open, running toward the sink just as he vomited up what little there was of last night's dinner. His knuckles gripped the edge of the sink so hard they turned white, his breath came out in short pants and his legs trembled next to the kitchen counter. Just as he was about to move again, a second wave of vomit came flying out of his mouth. Blood began to seep through his fingers, his nails scraping into his palms.

'_That was... horrific..._' was Harry's thought as he slowly felt strength begin to return to his body. He wearily started to move away from the sink when a sudden thought sped through his mind. Instead of being a memory, it was an image of an object. An object he had seen before only once;

_Department of Mysteries_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Harry let out small pants of air as he ran through the now destroyed Hall of Prophecy, dodging spells launched by Death Eaters as he went. Ron and Hermione had run off in a separate direction while he had last seen Neville fighting with Bellatrix Lestrange to protect Ginny and Luna. So far Voldemort had yet to show himself._

_'_Coward_' Harry thought, his disrespect for the so-called Dark Lord going even lower. To Harry it was quite a feat as even he didn't know he could disrespect old snake face any more than he already did._

_He swiftly raised a shield charm just as a rogue stunner was about to fly straight into him. The shield took most of the impact yet Harry still flew back several feet, bashing into a wooden door as he did. He fell through the hole in the door, landing onto a cold, stone floor. Disoriented from bashing his head, Harry could barely make out the sounds of the battle outside. However he had enough senses to observe his new surroundings. The room was quite tall yet it was plain, the only decoration being the small torches scattered across the walls. Only one thing caught his attention. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. On a podium in the center of the room sat a glowing, yellow crystal like module. Yellow light seemed to swim within the crystal, flowing around its interior edges like water in a rapid._

_"What the hell…" Harry muttered, feeling a sense of importance enter his mind. The closer he walked toward the object, the stronger the sense became. He reached a hand forward and lightly placed his hand atop the module, feeling the uneven crystal design beneath his fingers._

_"**Potentia**" Harry breathed; shuddering as a tingling sensation ran throughout his body He didn't even notice that he was no longer speaking English. The crystal module seemed to pulse beneath his hand, its yellow glow beginning to turn orange. Just as Harry began to lift the Potentia a spell flew over his head, the signature green of the killing curse flashing from the corner of his eyes._

_"Hand over the prophecy Potter and I'll let your friends go!" Lucius Malfoy yelled as he appeared from the door, several other Death Eaters following him, each holding a different one of Harry's friends. Hermione was held by Antonin Dolohov, a pained expression on her face as his wand dug into the back of her neck. Rodolphus Lestrange held Ron in a head lock, allowing Harry to see the red-head glaring at him with betrayal. Rabastan Lestrange had a tight hold of Ginny's hair while Bellatrix Lestrange held Neville by the arms, her wand pressed against his neck. Even with his parent's murderer holding him in a life threatening situation, the Longbottom Heir stood stiffly, not letting an ounce of fear show on his face._

_However Luna's reaction was what confused Harry the most. She was held by Walden Mcnair in a head lock yet her eyes were directly set on the Potentia for a few seconds before they fell onto Harry. Looking at the Potentia her eyes had been full of disbelief yet looking at Harry they were filled with respect and…_

_'_Is that awe…?_' Harry wondered as the blonde continued to stare at him. Moments later Malfoy approached him, holding his hand out as if expecting Harry to hand over the sphere which had remained in his hand the whole time._

_"Why should I?" Harry asked, his question taking everyone but Luna and Neville by surprise. Shock registered on the faces of the Death Eaters – evidently they had never expected the Boy-Who-Lived to question an order when threatened with the death of his friends._

_"Well…" Lucius stuttered, thinking of a way to get the prophecy without resorting to spells. "We will not kill your friends…"_

_Harry interrupted him; "Yet."_

_"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Lucius just grab the sphere and we can get out of here!" Bellatrix yelled, the other Death Eaters nodding their heads in agreement._

_"Do shut up!" Harry shouted, his voice silencing the room. "You Death Eaters, feeling only anger and hatred and fear. You think that makes you strong…" The boy had no idea where his new-found confidence was coming from and while it scared him, it also excited him. "…But it makes you weak. I believe in emotion. I quite like hope. Hope is a good emotion, and here it comes…"_

_The sound of rustling wind caused Lucius to turn around and his eyes to widen upon what greeted him._

_"Get away from my godson!" Sirius Black snarled at the blond man, his fist flying into the Death Eaters face. Around the room the sound of apparition flooded people ears as the members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared, each of them launching several stunners at the paralyzed Death Eaters._

_Harry and his friends began to launch their own spells when Harry felt Luna grab his hand._

_"Come with me!" She yelled over the sound of the battle. Without waiting for his reply the blonde dragged him up to the Potentia, going to grab it before a spell hit her in the back. She gasped as blood burst from her back, the skin burning from the spell._

_"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the Death Eater which had launched the spell. The said Death Eater flew back several feet, landing in a heap on the floor. He knelt beside Luna who had fallen onto he back, the podiums stone stairs pressing into her wound. Her skin was paler than normal and her eyes started to grow empty. "Luna…" He murmured._

_The dying girl leaned up slightly, placing her mouth next to his right ear. "Go to Gringotts, Harry. Find the city… Please… Please…" She breathed into his ear before with a last gasp of air; Luna Lovegood left the world of the living, her body turning to white light which rose into the air in spirals, the only remnant of her form being the clothes left behind._

_The sounds of the battle behind him had stopped when Luna's body had become light, the battlers expressions consisting of fear, shock, awe and confusion. Harry slowly stood, Luna's last words still ringing in his ears. He barely felt it when a person's arms grabbed him around the waist, pulling him away from the Department of Mysteries and the Potentia. _

What had happened next had changed Harry's view of the Wizarding World forever. Dumbledore had revealed the whole prophecy to him along with the fact that Sirius Black had been killed by Bellatrix. Grief had swum through Harry's mind for a while before the cold reality had set in. He was now alone. Ron, Ginny and Hermione now refused to speak to him, saying he always put them in danger while Neville had closed himself off from everyone after the death of Luna.

Even now Luna's last words continued to puzzle Harry. He needed to figure out what she meant. And there was only one place he could…

"Time to pay a little visit to Gringotts…" He muttered, the images from the night before still haunting his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The giant oak doors of Gringotts opened; revealing Harry Potter as he slowly began to approach the Goblin teller at the back of the bank.

"I wish to have an inheritance test carried out" Stated Harry, his voice radiating confidence.

"Name?" The Goblin teller asked, not looking up from his work.

Harry frowned at the Goblins obvious rudeness and boredom. "Harry James Potter" he said.

The Goblin looked up; his eyes were wide with respect. "Hello Mr. Potter. We shall fun the test immediately. Please follow me." He hastily replied.

Both Harry and the Goblin walked through the banks many corridors toward a large, wooden door, similar to the one found with the Hogwarts Great Hall. The inside of the room was quite impressive for the primitive society of the Magical World. Large marble pillars lined the circular wall, all of them reaching toward the ceiling which stood over 40 feet in the air.

A large desk was placed directly in the center, an old-looking Goblin sitting on a throne like chair. On a gold plate the Goblins name was written: 'Ragnok'.

"Lord Ragnok. Mr. Harry Potter to see you, sir." The Goblin announced.

Ragnok looked up. "Very well. You are dismissed." The original Goblin quickly scurried out of the room. "Take a seat Mr. Potter."

Harry slowly sat down on the second chair facing the Goblin. Suddenly, the Goblin placed a small bowl in front of Harry while also passing him a knife. "Please provide a drop of blood for the inheritance test…" Ragnok requested.

Gently picking up the knife, Harry pricked one of his fingers, watching as the blood dropped into the bowl. Almost immediately, a piece of parchment on the desk lit up, black script slowly appearing on it.

"Here are the inheritance results Mr. Pot…" Ragnok fell silent as he quickly read through the parchment. His eyes grew wide and his skin seemed to pale even further than what was normal for a Goblin. Harry leaned over to see what had caused the Goblins reaction, feeling his own eyes widen as he read through his inheritance.

**Harry James Potter**

**Mother: Lily Jane Evans – Potter (deceased)**

**Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased)**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (deceased)**

**Godmother: None**

**Bloodline Inheritance:**

**-Potter;**

**-Liquid Assets = 1500,0000 Galleons**

**-Properties = Potter Manor**

** = Godrics Hollow**

**-Black;**

**-Liquid Assets = 5000,0000 Galleons**

**-Properties = No. 12 Grimauld Place**

**-Emmyrs;**

**-Properties = Atlantis (location unknown)**

**-Le Fay;**

**-Properties = Celestia (location unknown)**

**-Pendragon;**

**-Properties = Azrelia (Earth/Antarctica)**

"This is impossible…" Ragnok muttered just before a bright light began to envelop the room. Harry looked around wildly, fearing a Death Eater attack when a sudden blast to his head caused blackness to claim him.

Ragnok looked at the spot where Harry Potter had once been, a small smile gracing his Goblin features. "I guess they have finally returned after all…"

* * *

When Harry next awoke, his surroundings had vastly changed. He was still in a circular room yet it was considerably smaller compared to the 'Inheritance Chamber'. The ceiling was the same height as a normal house room, with several low lit lights placed in a pattern around the edge. The walls looked to be made of several rectangular panels, each one holding a unique design of quadrilaterals. Small, blue square lights were built inside the panels along rows, their color standing out against the walls gold background and bronze trim. The room was reasonably well-lit yet there were very few bright lights along with no windows.

Currently Harry was lying on a circular podium which was raised only slightly from the floor. To the back of the room, which was colored darker than the front, there was a small console with many glyphs and symbols printed on crystal switches.

Harry warily stood up, glancing around for any signs of life. As he approached the console, the crystal interface lit up a bright blue, as if it was activating to his mere presence.

Suddenly the lights turned down even further and a figure seemed to assemble itself out of light itself in the centre of the podium.

The figure, a man, looked to be about 40 years old, his hair cut short while he wore peach colored robes with a brown, leather shoulder guard.

"Hello young one. My name is Arthur Pendragon, or as my people knew me, Janus." He smiled softly.

"Pendragon? As in King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot?" Harry asked eyes wide.

Janus laughed at the expression of shock on Harry's face. "If that is what the Humans of Terra call me then yes. I am King Arthur."

Harry looked around the room again while asking the question which had bugged him since he had arrived; "Where am I?"

Janus' face turned solemn as he replied; "You are in the holo-chamber onboard the city ship of Azrelia, the last remaining Alterran city in the Milky Way Galaxy."

Harry just stared at Janus with an expression that said 'what?'

Instead of answering Janus merely clicked his fingers, causing a stream of light to enter Harry's eyes. Almost immediately Harry screamed as his mind was filled with images similar to those he had seen the night before. Yet this time there were even more…

And it hurt…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Sorry for not posting any authors notes at the beginning of any chapters.**

**Anyway, thank you to all of you that have sent me reviews. And to answer the question "_Will you update?_" the answer is yes. I hope to post at least one chapter per week - sometimes more. Also just a warning, this story is intended to be a mass crossover yet I intend to keep in mainly focussed on HP and SG1/SGA and possibly SGU.**

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE._**

* * *

Chapter Four

When the information and memories had stopped downloading into his mind, Harry had already walked through several levels of the tower he now resided in. Each corridor varied slightly in design yet all of them contained the majestic Alterran architecture. From what he had seen, most of the rooms within the city where empty, all the equipment having been taken during the evacuation to Pegasus. He also had yet to see the outside of the city.

Because of Janus, Harry now had the entire history of the Alterrans within his brain along with most of their collective knowledge. Janus had also given him a mission. A mission Harry still had trouble believing in. His mission was to restore the Mantle of the Alterrans and to defeat his enemies.

To do that he needed help. Janus had directed him to a room on the east side of the control tower – apparently it was a construction room of some kind. Walking through a corridor toward a large bulkhead door, Harry waved his hand over the wall console, hearing the familiar swish as the bulkhead swiftly opened. The room was hexagonal in shape, each corner holding the Alterran pillar lights, similar to those which littered the entire city. The ceiling was divided into several triangles; each of the separate shapes lit a different colour. Small circuit like patterns were spread out across the black floor with varying other patterns running up the otherwise blank, black walls.

The room was empty devoid of objects other than a single console several feet from the door. Like the consoles found in the control room, this one help many crystal plates, each one with a different colour circuit print. Reaching his hand out onto the console, Harry felt a pulse beneath his fingers as the console immediately lit up, offering more light to the slightly dark room.

Remembering the instructions Janus had given him, Harry tapped several of the circuit plates even as he watched in fascination as the patterns along the walls and floor began to pulse with blue and yellow light. He continued to work, the pillar lights flickering whilst contusions of light continued to dance across the ceiling. By now the entire room was a mass of colour however the circuit patterns stood out brightly against the colourful light. Suddenly, a figure began to create itself from small cubes of compressed light, the circuit light pushing other cubes towards it. As the cubes grew closer together Harry began to make out the figures appearance. It was a boy, around 16 years old, slightly taller than Harry. He had unmanageable black hair with spiked blue tips, piercing blue eyes shining out of from pale skin and was surrounded by a serene aura. Unlike Harry the boy was slightly muscular with the build of a runner and swimmer. The boy wore one of the old Alterran skin suits, the silver material dotted with blue and black patterns.

As Harry lifted his hand from the console the boy's eyes filled with awareness and life. Harry stepped forward, feeling slightly uneasy as he felt the boy's piercing gaze. "So this is what Janus meant by construction. Did all Alterrans get created here or something?" he muttered.

"No, they did not" the boy spoke, jolting Harry out of his mutterings. His voice was soft yet respective, as if he were addressing a superior. "I am not completely Alterran. I was constructed from nanites which have assembled my biological make-up to resemble flesh and blood."

Harry's face instantly became alert; "So basically you're a replicator?"

The boy's calm expression morphed into an indignant one as he vehemently replied "No! I am not constructed as an Asuran, or as you call them, Replicators."

Just as he began to grow more suspicious Harry heard Janus' voice inside his head "_The boy is what we called a Promethean. They were loyal to their commanding officers, his being you, Harry Potter. To complete your mission you will need a crew for the city as well as a Second in Command. This boy has been constructed for that purpose. Unfortunately, I cannot stay for long. I will return soon. Good Luck…_"

Realization had spread through Harry's mind as soon as Janus had stated _Promethean_. From his memories he had found several libraries full of information on the Prometheans. They were constructed to crew either a ship or station. After many years the Prometheans were integrated into society, advancing the Alterran civilization even more than it already was.

"Okaaay… Moving on. What's your name?" Harry asked.

"I do not have a name yet. That is for you to decide." The boy replied.

"Well, I can't decide on the name for you yet I can give you choices. Is that okay?"

A thoughtful look crossed the boy's face. After a few moments he answered "Yes that would be fine."

"Good. Let me think… What about James?"

"No."

"Not James then. What about Alex?"

A shake of the head.

"Draco?"

A frown.

"Neville?"

Narrowing of the eyes.

"Dudley?"

A glare. '_Okay Harry. Jokes over…_' Harry thought, chuckling slightly at the boy's reaction to his cousin's name. '_Think, think… Maybe something Alterran. What is friend in Alterran? Ah, there it is'. "_Rastean?"

Once again the boy shook his head yet his face had lost its frown at the mention of the Alterran word.

'_What else? Protector is _Nerax?"

Another negative… The boy was beginning to get impatient.

'_Come on! There has to be something. Warrior. Soldier. Doctor. Guardian. Guardian! In Alterran that's _Arrin?"

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Arrin" he spoke, testing the name on his tongue. Slowly a smile spread across his face. "Arrin. I like that. Thank You."

"Arrin it is then. You will be my second in command and leader of this city during any of my absences. Is that okay with you?" Harry smiled slightly, already knowing the answer.

With a sharp salute Arrin answered "Yes Sir!"

'_Maybe this mission can be completed after all.' _Turning back to Arrin for a second, Harry looked out to the corridor he had entered, feeling as though the city was calling him and his Second in Command (SIC) toward the control room.

"Come on Arrin. Looks like me might have our first assignment." As he began to walk through the corridor Harry heard Arrin reply with a grin in his voice.

"Looking forward to it, Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Chapter 5 is here...**

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU__ RECOGNISE!_**

* * *

Chapter Five

For the next several hours, Harry and Arrin had begun to familiarize themselves with the city's systems, starting from secondary systems such as shield control to primary systems such as the star drive. As Azrelia had been under the ice on Antarctica for over several million years, the city's Zero Point Module (ZPM) power supply was almost completely used up. Harry and Arrin had managed to shut down all none essential systems in the hope of sustaining the shield longer as it was all that was holding the freezing water back.

"The city shield is only going to hold for several more hours" Arrin stated as he walked into the control room. Unlike the Atlantis control room, Azrelia's was built over the entire upper level of the Gate' chamber. The conference room and holo-room were placed a single level down. The rest of the area was almost exactly the same as Atlantis; however the Stargate was very different. Unlike the grey and red Milky Way gate or the gold and blue Pegasus gate, the Azrelian Stargate was shining silver with a light black trim. The chevrons were now colored yellow with the interior ring now made of glass. Inside the ring was a glowing yellow liquid. From what Arrin had discovered it was a rare form of liquid naquada. Along the ring were several different symbols yet unlike the earlier model gates they were not constellations. This was because originally Azrelia was constructed to be a ship capable of inter-dimensional travel.

Harry looked up from the Dial Home Device (DHD) where he had studied the Gate controls. "Why? It has held for the last millennium with almost half of the systems active."

A grimace crossed Arrin's face. "That would be my fault. My creation used up at least two of the last remaining ZPMs."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "That was not your fault. But maybe the shield failing would be a good thing."

"Why?" Arrin asked, not seeing the logic in such an assumption.

"Because as the shield has become so weak, it has collapsed directly around the buildings, meaning we can't get to the outside of the building for scans or repairs. And if we rise, we can use the Jumpers or the Gate to find more ZPMs."

Now smiling slightly Arrin asked a question which had been on his mind for a few hours now. "What about the rest of our crew?"

"Our crew?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I am your Second in Command." Arrin wore a smirk which was mirrored by Harry. However seconds later a frown spread on Harry's face.

"We don't have nearly enough power to create another Promethean, let alone a whole crew." He was surprised when Arrin laughed.

"We don't need to create more Prometheans. Have you forgotten this city's purpose?" He asked.

"No. Its purpose is exploration of other… DIMENSIONS! You are a genius. Who knows what technology we could find to improve this city and beat the Wraith? Wait. Do we have enough power?"

Looking solemn Arrin answered "Enough for one jump. After that there will be enough to keep the shield up to survive re-entry but after that…"

Harry let out a sigh. "We'll just have to pray we appear in a safe dimension."

Arrin looked shocked. "You want to make the jump?"

Harry looked at him, a fierce determination in his eyes. "It's the best chance we've got."

"Okay" Arrin sighed. "Who's going to fly us out? Me or you?" It was completely rhetorical.

"Me" Harry said immediately, his face like a child on Christmas morning. If he loved flying a broom, he couldn't wait to fly the city.

* * *

It had taken close to 45 minutes to get the city's Chair Interface working and an additional 20 to power up the star drive. The only systems now active across the city where the star drive and the chair. Even the lights had been deactivated. To power the Dimensional Drive (DI-Drive) they were going to need all they could get out of the ZPM.

Tapping one of the consoles along the control room wall Arrin reached up to tap his ear piece. "Harry, the DI-Drive is operational and power levels are in the green yet they are dropping rapidly. If we're going to do this we need to do it now."

* * *

"I'm ready."

Within the chair room Harry leaned back, feeling the chair fall into a lying position. The lights surrounding the chair lit up a bright blue along with the light behind Harry's head. Harry felt the room start to vibrate as he closed his eyes. He started to focus his mind on lifting the city out of the ice. Across his mind Alterran symbols raced past, instructing him on how to fire the star drive.

Harry felt another presence enter his mind. However instead of feeling scared or threatened, he felt warm and safe. It was the city itself. She was helping him. She wanted to fly…

* * *

Arrin waved his hand over a wall console, stepping onto the control towers main balcony as the bulkhead door opened. He watched as the ice around the shield began to shatter, holding onto the railing as the city vibrated beneath his feat. Ice had begun to turn to water as it impacted the shield and sunlight was starting to show through the top of the dome. A soft smile appeared on Arrin's face as he watched the city, his home; rise above the ice which had held her for so many years. The last of the ice fell off of the shield, allowing the Promethean to finally see the city in all its glory. Like her sister Atlantis, Azrelia was made up of six piers which were connected to a central area. The overall shape was that of a snowflake. Each pier had its own distinctive shape. Three of the piers were mostly the same shape with a different key design near their endings. The three remaining piers were considerably smaller and more circular in design. On the key shaped piers there sat several different types of structures, each one varying in shape. Some were curved while others were completely symmetrical. Some were large, others smaller. The smaller piers, while containing some small buildings, held areas which from the control tower looked like ship yards and storage bays. However the most impressive piece of the city was the central area. Directly in the centre there was the control tower which stood higher than any of the buildings within the city. Surrounding the tower were three identical towers, each of them holding walking bridges which were connected to the surrounding structures. The city was, in Arrin's mind, beautiful.

Steam started to rise from the ocean floor as a result of the star drives activation. Realizing that he was now needed in the control room, Arrin walked back into the tower, looking around at the now illuminated room. The walls were mixed between a red and gold, a green and silver with a small amount of grey and black.

Arrin sat down on one of the operator stools, activating the DI-Drive power up faze as he did.

Outside, the city slowly rose above the ocean's surface before picking up speed. After several moments the city had begun to move through the cloud layers until, for the first time in millennium, Azrelia passed from Earth's atmosphere into the vast void of space.

Arrin quickly tapped numerous crystal plates, bracing himself as the city's DI-Drive activated. He felt a sudden jolt, and then… nothing…

* * *

Harry felt the chair shut down as the DI-Drive started to activate. He braced himself yet needn't have bothered. The sudden jolt pushed him back into the chair and then all he felt was nothing.

* * *

Swirls of blue, red and green light emerged from a vortex above the city. The tendrils surrounded the super structure, almost as if they were pulling the city. More tendrils surrounded the city, giving the snowflake shape the appearance of a flower. Seconds later the city gave a jolt before it vanished into the swirling vortex.

Azrelia was on the next stage of its journey and its mission. Next stop… The far reaches of the Cosmos…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Thank you all for the reviews. I know some of you have pointed out my mistake with the ZPMs in chapter five and I would like to thank you for that. **

**Any way, here is chapter six...**

**DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU__ RECOGNISE!_**

* * *

Chapter Six

Within the vortex of DI-Space, Azrelia had powered down all systems but the shield and the control room interfaces. The vortex was nothing like the endless blue tunnel of hyperspace. Red, green and blue tendrils sped past the city, all of it contained within a midnight black field.

'_It's incredible_' Arrin thought. Even though he had only recently been created, his mind had grown more than any other Promethean in history. The original Prometheans were all created with a specific purpose, limiting their skills in other areas. He however, was created without a direct purpose, making him much more Alterran than his ancestors. He could choose his own path if his commander allowed him. His commander was another thing that surprised him. Harry had led a troubled life on Earth and now he was in command of a city class starship. The Human, now Alterran, had taken his new position quite well.

One of the balcony doors opened with a swish yet Arrin did not need to turn to see Harry's shocked expression. He had been shocked as well at the vortex's beauty. The commander came to stand next to him, leaning his arms against the railing. The two boys stood in silence for several moments, savouring in the peace that could change when they entered the new dimension.

"Thanks" Harry suddenly said. Arrin looked at his commander curiously.

"For what?"

"For helping me" Harry spoke softly. "Not many do."

For several more minutes the boys stood in silence before a sound from the control room drew them inside. One of the screens announced that they would reach their destination within ten hours.

"How much power do we have?" Harry asked.

"Let me check." Arrin moved over to a console. The screen above the console flashed blue for a few seconds before an image of three ZPMs appears. "That can't be right" he frowned.

"What?"

"According to this, all three of the city's ZPMs are fully charged. But that shouldn't be possible as two were depleted when you arrived and the third should have been used up by know." Arrin's face took on a thoughtful look. "Come to think of it, we should not have been able to make the DI jump, we shouldn't have even been able to leave Earth's atmosphere."

Harry frowned. Why did they not notice that when they were on Earth? They should have realized that they did not have enough power yet somehow, they did. Hang on a minute… "Magic."

"What?" asked Arrin.

"Think about it!" Harry exclaimed. "The Earth is made up of roots of magic, right?" Arrin nodded in confirmation. "Antarctica is one of the merging points of those roots. This means that once we rose to the planet's surface, the ZPMs would have been able to recharge."

Arrin smiled briefly. "That would also explain how Earth's Stargate did not always require the use of a DHD. But what happened on Earth was just a freak accident, there is no way we can replicate the 'ZPM recharge'."

"We shouldn't need to with three ZPMs." Harry replied. "Okay, I'm going down to the study center to see if the city has any other power sources. Let me know when we will exit DI-Space." The Promethean nodded, staring silently as his commander walked from the control room into Azrelia's maze of corridors.

* * *

The lights flashed active as Harry walked through the hallways, the doors opening as he swiped his hand over the control panels. Currently, his thoughts were focused on what he would do once they reached the new dimension. When they arrived, they would be in a completely alien environment. In order to gain a footing in the dimension they would need to become aware of as much as possible; planet locations, technology levels and most importantly, politics. It could be possible that the dimension contained an inter-planetary government, and if so, they would need to learn how to operate with it or around it.

After several minutes of walking, he reached a door similar to the found in the holo-chamber. As he approached, the door panels turned open, revealing quite a beautiful room. The walls were painted a light red with gold trim around the floor and ceiling.

'_Very Gryffindor_' Harry thought. Thin versions of the pillar lights were spread around the wall at equal intervals while triangle and square lights decorated the ceiling, all of them lit low. The room was bathed in a dull but peaceful glow. At the far side of the room was a large, honeycomb window. Each hexagon was coloured with several different designs of stained glass, small Alterran symbols being barely visible on the glass' surface. This room was built into the outer side of the control tower, allowing for a magnificent view of the city when on the balcony which was accessed through an opening mechanism within the window.

Harry walked toward one of the data-base terminals, sitting down as the machine activated to his presence. On the screen above, pieces of data began to filter themselves through an advanced search system. Eventually, the data settled on the city's own data.

As he read through it, Harry grew a greater understanding of the city's capabilities. At the base of the control tower sat the main power station, the room holding three ZPMs which supplied power to the rest of the city via central conduit systems. These conduits were built into the outer structure of the control tower, diverging at specific points along the structure onto the pier floors. This allowed for an easy supply of power to each section of the city. However, despite the enormous power output of the ZPMs, each of the city's piers, including the central area, held several stations which used the mineral naquada as a chemical energy source. This took a reasonable amount of strain off the ZPMs, letting many systems remain active if the ZPMs were busy with another task.

Another thing Harry took note of was the city's defences. According to the data-base, the city shield could hold against virtually anything when given the right amount of power. Controlled through a chair interface, the city's main weapon system was the Drone arsenal. Normally, the city could store up to 2 million Drones within the lower levels of the suburbs. Currently though, only 5000 Drones were being stored. While the Drone weapons were extremely powerful, they were required to have extreme numbers to swarm a large enemy force. The only other weapon system the city contained was a low level arrangement of hard-light cannons (HLCs). These weapons compressed arrays of superheated energy which turned into beams of solid light yet despite the advanced technology that was used to generate the beam, the weapons were only effective against small fighter class ships and the city did not hold enough of them to hold off against a force of small ships.

If they did not find some new weapons within the dimension they were in route to, they would be sitting ducks.

* * *

Back in the control room, Arrin was searching for a way to gain information of the new dimension. So far he had found that the city had a small storage of Intel Probes. These probes were equipped with a small shield system as well as a small hyperdrive, allowing them to move across the galaxy relatively quickly. They could cover the whole area of a galaxy when mass produced. Data was received from the probes via a data-stream system which was connected to Azrelia's main computer core.

As Arrin began to look for a way to produce more probes, a beeping from the flight console altered him to the city dropping out of DI-Space. He tapped one of the crystal plates in front of him, taking a few seconds before speaking; "Harry, we are about to drop out of DI."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. Thank you for continuing to read and review. Here is chapter seven.**

**DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE!_**

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Earth - Britain**

**Ministry of Magic - Wizengamot **

Deep within the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, the assembled members of the governing Wizengamot were discussing a matter which had confused them all greatly. Several hours ago, a large burst of power had shocked every person who had access to magic yet what was confusing was that this power was not magic.

Albus Dumbledore stood on the Chief Warlock's podium, raising his hand for silence. "Honorable members of the Wizengamot" he boomed. "We are gathered here today to discuss the burst of power that occurred from the continent of Antarctica."

"Was it he-who-must-not-be-named?" A random pureblood spoke. Her question caused whispers and mumbles to spread around the room.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. The chamber grew silent in an instant, no one wanting to anger the great Albus Dumbledore. "No, it was not the Dark Lord. One of our aurors in the area managed to send us an image via portkey."

As he finished, the members of the Wizengamot found themselves within a pensieve, each of them seeing through the memories of the auror. All of them, even Dumbledore, gaped when a massive city rose from the ice before it rose into the sky, a beautiful golden dome appearing around it. When the memory finished all the Wizengamot were astounded.

"What the Merlin was that!?" Minister Cornelius Fudge yelled.

* * *

**Earth – America**

**Cheyenne Mountain – Stargate Command**

The non-magical world was still unaware of the city which had recently left their world yet their Staragte was not. As soon as the city had made its presence known to the planet, the Gate had activated a long forgotten protocol. Without warning, the interior ring started to spin, the chevrons lighting as they locked an individual symbol.

The scientists working on the Gate were all attempting to find out what was going one when the Gate activated. The unstable vortex shot out of the ring, falling back in seconds later, leaving a shimmering blue puddle behind. As the Humans stared in wonder at the event horizon, the Stargate sent all information it could back to its original home, knowing on some level that the last mission had finally begun.

Within the Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis received all the information from the Earth Gate, the city ship lighting up as it prepared itself to wake up at long last. Moments later, the Stargate shut down, causing Atlantis to slumber once again. But this time, the city knew it would rise from the oceans floor one last time.

* * *

A DI vortex opened within an empty solar system, the area of space seeming to flash as Azrelia jolted from the vortex. Moments after the city's departure from its depths, the vortex swirled shut, leaving the great city within the new dimension. The space around the city was made up of an extremely large number of stars with no planets being visible from the city.

"What's out there?" Harry asked, walking into the control room, a glass tablet tucked beneath his left arm.

"Not much. Just stars. Lots and lots of stars." Arrin looked out of the window, seeing only the black void of space with countless stars being spread across it.

"Any planets in range?"

"Just one. It's on the outer edge of the system and according to the city sensors, it's uninhabited."

Harry turned toward Arrin skeptically. "Can are sensors reach that far?"

"Yes" Arrin replied. "Alterran sensors are some of them best in our dimension."

Harry just shook his head in disbelief at the power of the Alterrans. Sometimes he wondered how the Wraith had ever defeated them. "Alright" he sighed. "Set a hyperspace course."

Arrin nodded, moving over to the flight console. He tapped several controls before he gripped the side of the console as Harry did the same, both of them preparing for a hyperspace jump.

The yellow window of hyperspace opened, revealing the tunnel of subspace. Azrelia sped through the window, the opening following the city as it closed, leaving the city within the field of subspace. Seconds later, the window opened again, allowing the city to exit into orbit of the planet. The planet was roughly the same size as Earth with a breathable atmosphere and a good eco system. There were large bodies of water which surround several continents of land, each one varying from desert wastelands to rocky mountains to lush forests.

The city quickly scanned the planet a final time, and detecting no signs of life, began its descent onto its new home. The city vibrated as it experienced heavy gravitational turbulence, flames surrounding the lower area of the shield. Parts of the shield flashed blue as pressure built up against them before they suddenly cleared. The city fell gracefully onto the ocean surface, the golden shield lowering into the depths of the sea.

"The city's sensors are sending information about the planet to the data-core. Accessing them now." Arrin worked numerous controls as he accessed the planets data. Harry however merely tapped the glass tablet, smirking at Arrin as the data appeared on the hand held device. Arrin just pouted.

Shaking his head, Harry skimmed through the data. The planet's mountains held a considerable amount of resources such as naquada and trinium, which could easily be collected for either Gate or ship construction. However other than that, the planet held nothing of value.

"Alright, let's send out a few of those probes you found. We're going to need as much information as we can get."

* * *

Deep within the galactic center, a large metal planet was illuminated with bright circles and lanes of hover traffic. A large temple sat on one of the planets levels, the walls being made of gleaming sandstone as well as the five tall towers. The temple seemed completely different from the metal city surrounding it. However, the beings within were even more different.

Green ears twitched as a new power revealed itself within the galaxy. The power was young yet strong, stronger than most beings that existed inside the war torn galaxy. Many others across the temple also felt the disturbance, creating a feel of apprehension within the minds of the inhabitants.

"Ha, ha, ha" an ancient voice chuckled. "We ask, and the Force delivers." The green being walked from the council chamber, knowing that the war would soon end.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Several days later, Harry walked through the corridors of the newly activated shipyard. Above one of the city's piers sat a large complex which was built to allow the storage and construction of space faring vessels. The complex could hold and construct a maximum of 12 puddle jumpers and 2 Aurora class warships. This was ineffective during a war yet useful when beginning exploration in an unknown region of space.

Harry entered the complex's control station, seeing Arrin examining a monitor. "Everything all right?" Arrin turned from the monitor and smiled lightly. The Promethean looked frustrated at something.

"Partly" he replied. "We have several puddle jumpers, but no warships or anything else." He turned back to the monitor. "However, I have detected that this planet has a large amount of naquada and nutronium, located within the mountains. With the puddle jumpers we should be able to transfer some simple mining drones to start collecting it."

"Good" Harry smiled. As far as they could tell, there was no immediate threat to the city yet it was better to be safe than sorry. "Let me know if you find anything else."

"Will do" Arrin said, distracted with the monitor. Harry shook his head before walking back through the corridors.

With all three ZPMs fully charged the city had sprung to life. Every light and computer had started to function yet in Harry's opinion the city was rather bland. While the majestic architecture was incredible, the city was devoid of any artificial decoration, everything having been removed when the Alterrans left for Pegasus in Atlantis. Because of this, Harry had decided to use his magic to create some things to make the city feel more like… home.

Eventually, he returned to the control room. Across the metal walkway was the small room which would act as his office. The office was exactly the same as the Atlantis one yet instead of having quadrilateral patterns along the glass corners, this one had circular patterns.

Harry walked over the walkway, smiling slightly as the glass door moved across, allowing him entry. He took out his wand and waved at thin air, imagining the image of a desk. Seconds later a desk appeared several feet away from the glass window which overlooked the Stargate. The desk was the shape of a half hexagon, standing up from the floor on three stands, one on the right far corner, one on the left far corner and one in the middle front. Similar to the conference table, a panel sat above a blue light, allowing access to a computer interface.

Next, Harry started to create some personal decorations. He created a large holo screen – a device built by the Alterrans for the use of entertainment or education – which he placed in between two of the offices pillar lights. Waving his hand over the screen, the machine gave off a light blue glow before images started to float over it. Several were of his parents, others of Hogwarts or Hedwig. He had decided to leave Hedwig on Earth. She had been a faithful companion since he had entered the Wizarding world and he did not wish to see her hurt.

For his office there was only one more decoration; the city's plaque. It had taken him and Arrin quite some time to create a design. Above the holo screen appeared a diamond plaque. Two triangles were placed to the side of each other, one facing up and the other facing down. They had chosen this symbol because for the old Alterrans it meant 'guardianship'. Before their war with the Wraith, the Alterrans had taken their role as guardians seriously.

Back within the ship yard, Arrin was remotely controlling a small group of puddle jumpers toward the planet's mountains to collect resources – each one equipped with several mining drones. He had preprogramed the complex's computer to begin construction of one of the Alterran Aurora class-warships when the jumpers returned with the necessary materials. The new ship, when completed would be used as more of an exploration vessel rather than a combat vessel.

As he set about controlling more jumpers his comm started to sound in his ear. "Arrin come in please" Harry ordered.

Tapping his earpiece, Arrin replied; "Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"The city's long range sensors just detected an unknown ship entering the star system. From what I can tell the ship seems slightly smaller than an Aurora warship yet its tech level is nowhere near that of the Alterrans."

"Where are they headed?"

There was a pause before Harry answered. "Straight toward Azrelia."

"Explain to me again why the council ordered us out here in the middle of nowhere?" Jedi general Anakin Skywalker asked his master as he entered the bridge of the Republic cruiser _Redeemer_. Several clone engineers walked around the large room, each attending to different consoles.

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked over at the younger Jedi knight. "Clone intelligence detected an unknown energy signature near one of the planets in this system. The senate and the council wanted someone to investigate. We happen to be the ones they chose."

"Well then what is out here?"

The Jedi master was about to shrug before an engineer ran up to the two generals. "General Kenobi, General Skywalker, our scanner are picking up a large energy signature on the surface of the third planet from the sun."

"Can we get a visual?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir." Moments later, the holo table activated with a rotating image of Azrelia. Those within the control room stared at the image in disbelief. This star system was meant to be uninhabited and yet on the surface of an ocean sat a city that matched no known civilization. No Separatist or Republic worlds possessed the city's architecture.

Anakin asked the question that was on everyone's mind; "Who the hell built that place?"

Arrin rushed into the control room, taking place at one of the consoles near the rear wall. "What are they doing?"

"Nothing yet. Just moving closer, yet much more slowly. They've obviously detected us." Harry's voice sound through his earpiece. Upon detecting the unknown vessel, Harry had headed down to the Chair room in case they were forced to defend themselves.

Pressing a hand against one of the crystal plates, Arrin felt a small pulse as the city shied rose over the large structures. "The shield is up. Are you in place?"

"Yeah, I'm in the chair. Drones are prepped just in case."

"Alright, the ship is approaching the planet. I'm sending a…" A static noise filled the communication channel before an unknown voice sounded over the comm.

"Unknown city, this is Jedi general Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Galactic Republic. Can you please identify yourselves?"

After a small pause Arrin tapped another control. "General Kenobi, this is Arrin of the Alterran city ship Azrelia. As our first contact with a new civilization, it is a pleasure."

Several seconds passed before another voice was heard. "Did you say _city ship_!?"


End file.
